World's End Dancehall
by kokodoru
Summary: World's End? To most people it was a myth, but to the Megurines and the Hatsunes, it was something they had to prevent, generation through generation. Luka and Miku are the two from these families that have been chosen, but will their stumbling dance turn into something more? Negitoro. Rated T for cursing and just to stay safe. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **So this is my first story and I know I'm not very good, I'm pretty rusty on the writing front but if I keep practicing, I'll get better eh?**

* * *

This is it. Is she ready? She can't tell. Most girls of sixteen only have to worry about their school grades, applying for college, what their hair looked like.

Hatsune Miku, much unlike other girls, has to make it to The World's End Dancehall and dance until the gods are pleased with her, on top of all the things an average schoolgirl has to worry about. If she doesn't act on this duty, the world would quite literally: end.

In Miku's opinion though, it isn't the responsibility of getting there and dancing that weighs the heaviest on her. No, that was something entrusted on the Hatsune family since before any kind of records were written.

It is her dance partner, Megurine Luka, a childhood friend. She's one year her senior, soft spoken, beautiful - and to make matters worse - Miku had fallen in love with her.

Thus, their tale begins.

* * *

"Uunn~" Groans Miku as her alarm signals morning with that forever persistent, eternally annoying, ringing.

She reaches her arm out to cut it off and rolls _somewhat_ gracefully out of her teal trimmed bedsheets with a 'thud'.

"Uunnnn~" She groaned once again, feeling way too heavy-headed to even think about going to school today. She stands up, knocking random clutter off her bedside table in the process.

"Shit!" she muttered under her breath as she attempts to put everything back with her eyes sleepily half closed.

"Come on, Miku! You're going to be late!" Her older brother, Mikuo, calls from the other side of her door, most likely concerned about the racket from his high school attending sister.

Miku groans again and sluggishly makes her way to her closet to get her uniform consisting of a short sleeved white shirt, black school tie, a dirty red coloured vest sweater and a black pleated skirt with thigh-high white socks. It takes her five minutes to put the socks on alone, as she didn't think of sitting down to do so and she has no sense of balance. The rest of her uniform was thrown onto her petite body in a matter of seconds and she rushes to tie her long teal hair into their signature high twintails.

She sneaks a glace at the clock and curses loudly, "I have five minutes to get to school!".

Her legs carried her quickly down the stairs while she shoved multiple sheets of paper consisting of assignments, sheet music from school band, and who knows what else into her messenger bag. The last thing she picks up before leaving the apartment which she shares with her college-going brother is her ready-made packed lunch.

"Bye Mikuo!" She calls, running out the door and forgetting breakfast entirely.

* * *

"Miku!" A seemingly blonde ball of energy cries as she jumps onto her best friend's back, almost toppling the tealette.

"Oh, hi Rin," Miku giggles as she regains her balance and turns around to meet two pairs of sparkling blue eyes.

The two pairs of eyes belonging to her two friends, Kagamine Rin and Len. Alike in most ways other than their gender and their attitudes. Rin being reckless, obnoxious, energetic and at times, seemingly harsh. Len being calm, thoughtful and kinder in nature.

"Hello Miku-san," Len greets her with a tired expression, _'probably from having to keep up with his older twin all the way to school'_ Miku thinks dully.

"Hey Len-kyun" Miku greets back with a warm smile, which the younger boy returns.

Suddenly, Miku is pulled into a headlock with a fist ruffling her hair from behind. "LILY!" Miku yells, anger seeping into her usually sweet voice, "GET. THE FUCK. OFF"

Masuda Lily was a tall, long blond-haired seventeen year old girl of 5'9 with anger issues verging on constant angry bitch syndrome. She had somehow been able to get tattoos in account of her being underage and she wore them with pride. Due to her not attending average senior lessons, as she did mostly anger controlling sessions with the counselor (not that she attended _those_ either). She didn't have to wear the uniform, thus donning nothing but ripped black skinny short-jeans and a tight black tank top usually with some alternative rock band's name printed onto the front. Not to forget the thigh-high black sneaker-boots that she picked up in a charity shop years ago. She basically wore 'badass' on her forehead. Not that she did, as that wouldn't be badass.

As she feels the grip on her weakens, she spins around and looks up to meet dark blue-grey eyes and Lily's signature cocky smirk. "Hey, pigtails," Lily sneers, receiving another ice-cold glare from 'pigtails'.

Lily was a senior, whereas Miku was a junior, Len and Rin being freshmen. Miku didn't often try to make friends outside of her little social group unless they were one of Lily's seeming _endless_ acquaintances that the older girl wanted her friends to distract while she flirted with their girlfriend.

"You look like you've just dragged yourself out of bed, anything interesting happen last night?" Lily said with a grin and a suggestive wiggling of the eyebrows.

At the comment Miku feels her face flush an angrily embarrassed red, she hits Lily with the back of her hand. "No!" She squeals and counts to ten in her head, "You're such a pervert, Masuda,".

At the mention of her last name, Lily brings her lips into a wicked grin and laughs slightly. "You love it Hatsune,".

"That's what you think," Miku grumbles while trying to get away from the golden-haired nuisance to catch up with Len and Rin who had already walked about thirty feet before them, towards the only class the four of them share – domestic sciences.

As a matter of fact, Miku also shared this with a certain pinkette whom she had a deep fondess for. She blushed as she remembered this fact, realizing that she had been assigned a seat right beside her. She quickly shook her head free of all the daydreams she had imagined in the previous lessons and brings herself back to reality.

"Rin! Hey wait up!" Miku yells before jogging to catch up with her two blond-haired friends.

* * *

"Hatsune!" Hiyama-sensei scolds as he notices that his teal-haired student is dozing off in class again. Miku shoots up straight with wide eyes, "S-Sorry, Hiyama-S-Sensei!" She stutters as she stands up to bow curtly, gaining a round of laughter from her domestic-sciences class. A gentle chuckle from beside her makes her blush a pale pink.

"Miku-Chan you didn't have to bow," The pink-haired goddess beside her says whilst looking up at her with a warm smile.

"Y-Yes Luka-San," Miku mumbles, going even redder in the face.

"Are you going to sit down?" Luka asks with a laugh as she takes Miku's wrist and pulls her to sit next to her. Miku falls face first into Luka's chest as she does so, emitting a panicked 'squeak' and a blur of teal and red cheeks ejecting herself from the equally red pinkette.

"S-Sorry Lu-uka-San!" Miku squeals while trying to hide her perverted thoughts about Luka's chest so she wouldn't blush even redder.

Luka gives a short, nervous laugh and clears her throat, "I didn't mind," the violated pinkette attempts to sound husky as she says that but it comes out weak and bashful.

"If you two girls have stopped flirting would you mind listening to the lesson please?" Hiyama-sensei demands, penetrating the bubble of embarrassment Miku and Luka seemed to be in.

"Yes Sensei!" They chorused and snapped their heads up to look at their teacher in unison.

* * *

 **Remember to review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Going on holiday soon so this is rushed, sorryyyy**

 **Also- thanks for the review - it made my day :D**

* * *

 _This was a dream. Miku was sure of it. All she could see was cherry-blossom pink and the faint scent of freshly picked lilies filled all her senses. But over all that, Miku could smell something repugnant and metallic coating her body with dread._

 _She was at the top of a set of stairs, looking down she could see that there was a 'No Entry: Police Zone' tape ripped in half so she could get through. Looking forward, a girl, no more than eighteen years of age, with silky-smooth pink hair fringing her pale, heart shaped face which housed two glistening, sky-blue eyes._

" _Luka~" Miku breathes, said girl looks up to meet her companion's gaze. Luka's usually warm and playful eyes harbored unfathomable masses of pain, and the small smile she attempted was heart wrenching-ly forced._

 _The tealette's eyes traveled lower, down Luka's glorious figure, to the ground, where a corpse lay. This corpse was so mangled and bloody, that neither of the two could tell if it was human, never mind the sex of the poor being._

 _Luka's short cough brought Miku to her senses, she must have looked as if she was staring at the bloody mess like some freak! The tealette blushed a faint shade of fuchsia and met the pinkette's gentle eyes._

" _Third one we've come across," Says Luka, a hint of annoyance at the delay of their mission tinting her voice, making it sound sour. Taking a deep breath – inhaling through her nose, exhaling out her mouth – she looks towards the horizon; they were in a wasteland that stretched for as far as the eye can see._

" _This is the borderline of the normal, natural world. From here, we are just a joke to the gods, until we are a little way ahead of the staircase into the first God's domain," She looks down at the corpse under her feet and sighs, "It seems there is nothing good left of the world,"_

 _Luka looked petrified of what is to come, and Miku wasn't much better. Mustering up all her courage, Miku gives Luka a halfhearted smile and walks up to the older girl, taking her by the arm, "There is nothing good here at all, huh? Shall I try to guide you instead?"_

* * *

"What even was that dream," Mumbled Miku as she reminisced every single detail that she could remember.

"Hey, pigtails, stop taking to yourself and get your little, skinny arse over here," A less than amused Lily demanded whilst trying to mold some clay for a project in art that she and Miku were working together on.

Miku groaned purposely to show the reluctance of having to spend her Friday's lunch-break with the older blonde girl. In all honesty, Miku enjoyed the company of her less-than-polite childhood friend that somehow slipped the radar of her over-protective parents whilst they lived. Otherwise, she would have had to kiss the delinquent goodbye as she had to with many other friends that her parents didn't approve of. Leaving poor Miku in the company solely of Rin, Len, Lily, and a girl currently in the year under Miku, called Furukawa Miki. Occasionally, Miku's parent's would take her and her older brother over to the Megurine's to play with Luka and her brother, Luki, but Miku was too shy to talk to the older children. She regretted that now, of course, as she would kill to be closer to Luka.

As Miku's thoughts trail over miniscule details of her life, or as her parents saw it, 'brooding', a burnt-orange blur bursts in through the art classroom doors and stops in front of the deep in thought Miku.

"Miiikuu~" It sings, with a smile. The tealette jumps of surprise and looks up at the intruder. Miki. Furukawa Miku was stood in front of her. "H-Hi Miki," Stutters Miku, "Long time no see,"

Miki was a girl of around 5'3 with sunset-orange eyes with butt-length hair to match. She was an erratic person but this just made her so much more adorable. Her most favorite thing on the planet was cherries, and everything she owned confirmed this fact even to an utter dunce, Cherry t-shirts, necklaces, stockings, bedspread… Hell, she even had an aroma of cherries as soon as she entered the room. But a certain cherry adorned garment peeked Miku's attention as of that moment.

"Say, Miki," She started, gazing upon her friend's almost see-through school blouse to see a cherry-red bra with cherries printed casually across the bust, almost demanding the eye's attention. "Don't you think- uh- that," pointing straight to Miki's breast, "Is a bit too… flashy?"

Lily looks up for a moment to see a humorous display, with her teal friend's hand almost poking the younger girl's breast, and Miki's eyes widening while her teeth grit together as she leaves a burning hand print on Miku's unblemished face.

Poor little Miku had tears welling up in her eyes, "e-eh?" she stutters, trembling while looking up on her friend, almost confused. However, realization pooled through her as she starts to blush darker than Miki's hair.

"S-Sorry M-i-Miki-san, I didn't realize! I swear!" The tealette stumbles with her words, in a hurry to get them all out.

Miki gasps and giggles slightly, "Oh, sorry Miku-chan, that was an instinct, just be more careful where you wave you fingers,"

Lily notices that Miku's eyes were still glued on Miki's chest, with a sigh she calls to her, "And avert your eyes pigtails," Miku's blush grows redder, "And come help me on this bloody project you pervert!"

Miku mumbles many apologies as she skulks out her seat towards Lily.

Lily give's Miki an impish grin as she trails her gaze down her body, almost eye-fucking the redhead, "Nice tits, Furukawa," The sound – and mark – of the slap that followed that remark was spoken about through the school for weeks.

"Now, that," Miki smiles, " _Wasn't_ an impulse,"

* * *

Hatsune Mikuo, was a young man of twenty one years. He stood in quite a feminine build and had often been called the 'boy-version' of his younger sister – Miku – in their youth. He was currently meeting Megurine Luki, a lifelong friend of his who he had been performing the World's End Dance to the gods with for the past three years after both Mikuo's parents, and Luki's mother mysteriously disappeared. They would be performing it again this year if not for Luki breaking his leg and arm in a heavy-lifting incident at work. Sure, Mikuo could perform the dance with Luki's and Luka's father – Lucas – or even Luka herself, but Mikuo refused the dance with anyone other than Luki, and it was the same reversed.

After all, it was more than a dance. It was the journey and the sacrifice and all the trails they had to face that made the boys weary about doing it with anybody else. Lucas was too busy providing for his children anyhow and wouldn't want to go without his own partner, Mikuo's and Miku's father, Hatsune Micheal. So now the boys had to make a choice.

"Are you sure the god's won't know it's a facade? They can sense the spirit in our souls, they don't look at the hair colour. We can't just pay some sell-swords and dye their hair pink and teal!" Luki complained, resting his broken leg on the couch.

Mikuo groans, "Ah, yeah that might be a problem. But what on earth do you propose?! We send our young, _inexperienced_ sisters to save the world?"

" _We_ were young and experienced at eighteen, they aren't that much younger than when we started the dance! C'mon Mikuo, I know she's the only family you have left, but you need to let her grow up before she's _old_ and inexperienced and doesn't know a thing about the dance. We should let them go this year, after all; it's not a millennium, it's a lot safer than the other years to send them," elaborates Luki, visibly losing his patience with his teal-haired counterpart.

"You're right," Mikuo sighs, and flops onto a large, beige sofa, "But when do we tell them?"

Luki thinks for a moment, before sitting up with a lot of effort. "Tonight, we need the to start preparing mentally and physically for this. Nothing can prepare Luka and Miku emotionally except prayers,"

Mikuo nods with a seemingly heavy-head, "I hope they take it well," he says while texting Miku.

"As do I," Luki agrees as he takes out his phone to call Luka.

* * *

A buzzing in Miku's bag grabs her attention. Fifth period was always the worst, waiting one hour, sixty minutes, three thousand and six hundred seconds until a chiming signal's two thousand student's freedom for seventeen hours. It was hopeless.

Miku pulls out her phone, first checking that her teacher wouldn't see. "A message from Mikuo?" she breathes as she reads the short but firm message, turning her face and inside's pale.

 _Meet me at the Megurine's after school, Luka will drive you there. Don't be late._

* * *

 **Rate and review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I'm not too good at writing as of yet but PM me to help me get better?**

 **Thanks, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The bell rang, not complete of course without a chorus of cheers from Miku's classmates. Miku herself however, was much less than ecstatic, unlike the entirety of her peers.

The Kagamine twins were about to leave before Len turns to the moping tealette, a look of concern flickering over the younger twin's eyes. Rin notices that neither of the other two are following so she also turns around to set her eyes upon Miku.

"Miku-chan~," Rin sing-songs, "aren't you coming? It's Friday; we have band practice,"

Miku suddenly splutters in surprise; she had forgotten what day it was in her brooding on what Mikuo could want with her at _her_ Luka-senpai's house. 'Her' Luka-senpai meaning the girl- woman rather, Miku could hardly label the beauty as 'a girl', that she had a crush on.

The buzzing of the tealette's phone alerted the three and Miku reaches into the depths of her satchel to get it out.

 _'One New Message'_

The device read, Miku typed in her passcode to see that it was an unknown number messaging her. The tealette blushed slightly, guessing immediately who the number belonged to.

 _'Hey Miku-chan! Luki told me to drive you to my house today but didn't tell me what it was about and that you knew. Mikuo gave me your number to contact you, I hope you don't mind!'_

The phone buzzed again, and Miku opened a message from the same unknown number. This message made a small giggle escape the blushing tealette.

 _'Oh! This is Megurine Luka by the way, I'm sorry you must have thought I was some creep haha_

 _P.S: My car is a bubble-gum pink convertible, you won't miss it! ;)'_

Rin and Len impatiently stood waiting for her, the female twin clearing her throat to remind Miku they were still there.

"Ah!" Cried Miku in surprise. Seeing the twin's annoyed expressions, she shook herself out of her daze and shot up out of her seat to collect her things quickly.

"I'm sorry, I have to go to the Megurine's!" She explained as she ran out of the door, leaving it swinging back and forth until it rumbled to a stop.

The Kagamines stood glued to their places until Rin raises a blond eyebrow suggestively, "The Megurine's, eh?" Len inwardly groaned as he hit his sister on the arm, "Pervert," He grumbled whilst shaking his head in disappointment.

* * *

In a flash, Miku almost stumbled into the parking-lot to see the Megurine Luka in a brilliant light.

She was lent against the bonnet of her car, her left foot resting on the bumper while the right leg supported her body weight. In her hand she was twirling her keys around absent-mindedly, matching the distant look that painted itself in her eyes as she gazed into the hills. The afternoon sun illuminated her cherry-blossom colored hair, as well as her generous curves. A light smile playing on her lips as if she was reminiscing about a good childhood memory. The sight of her senpai alone made Miku weak at the knees and her tongue numb.

Biting her lip, Miku took a few steps towards the car, trying not to stare. Luka seemed to be brought out of her thoughts at the sound of footsteps. Blinking a few times, she turned to the tealette with an easy smile forming on her lips as she saw her blushing underclassman.

"You took your sweet time, princess," the pinkette teased, making Miku's blush deepen and Luka laugh. Miku's eyes widened at the sound, it was so melodic, entrancing almost.

"I-" Miku starts, but Luka laughs again and silences the tealette with a: "Just kidding, princess,"

Luka gets into the driver's seat before turning the keys and calling for Miku to get into the car. Miku mumbles apologies under her breath and plonks herself in the seat next to Luka, "Thanks for the ride," She says and bows her head to Luka. The pinkette smiles and tells her that it's no problem, and that was the last exchange between them before the atmosphere in the car grew awkward and the rest of the journey is spent in uncomfortable silence.

Both the girls were wondering what their brothers could want at such short notice, and on a _Thursday_ _,_ of all days. Luki knew after school she had plans. Luka was quite the socialite, being the school princess and all. She had planned to go for lunch with her friends- Gumi, Meiko, Kaito and Gakupo, at the new sushi bar in the urban part of town. Her mouth involuntary started to water at the thought of seafood (particularly tuna, which she could say she adored more than she cared for her father, which was a lot), so she shoved the thoughts to the back of her head and concentrated on the road.

Miku, on the other hand, was trying to refrain from staring at Luka. She hadn't spoken to her much since their parents died, although when it happened, Lucas had offered to take Miku and Mikuo in as his own children. Mikuo refused naturally as he was eighteen at the time and had always been a stubbornly independent boy and got himself a job after a pitiful two months of mourning. Miku had only been thirteen at the time and with no mother to take charge when she hit puberty late, Mikuo had to step up for the job, like the good older sibling he was. Memories of the eighteen year old boy having to go buy tampons with his little sister from the convenience store, blush prominent on the Hatsunes when the man at the counter mistook Mikuo as a woman make Miku snigger.

"W-what's wrong?" Luka blushes as she wipes her chin with the back of her hand, in case some drool had lingered and the younger girl had seen.

Miku widens her eyes in surprise and clears her throat awkwardly, "Oh, I-I was just thinking about periods!" she exclaims, and immediately face palms. That wasn't smooth at all, and just served to make Luka look at Miku's crotch and open and close her mouth a few times as if she wanted to speak.

"Ah! No I'm not- Mikuo's period- ah! I didn't-" she splutters while burying her face into her hands.

Luka finds it in her to start giggling at the tealette's misfortune as said tealette glares at her. The phrase 'if looks could kill' coming to mind at this point. "You're an evil woman," says Miku with an upturning of her nose, "You have drool on your chin if you didn't know,"

The pinkette snorts at the first comment while blushing and trying her hardest to get the fish-related drool off her chin. "You're so _cute_ ~" coos Luka, obviously teasing her already flustered underclassman.

Miku blushes but growls as Luka turns into her car-parking space outside her house.

* * *

The Megurine's apartment was grand and large, one could hardly call it an apartment, it was more of a penthouse. Luka's father was a successful lawyer and had bought this place a year or so after becoming a widower and single father. Luki went to night classes at a semi-private university whilst working as a warehouse worker for , an internet store that covers every acre of the planet. Of course, after the incident, Luki couldn't get his wages, only some petty 'sick pay' that he could claim to the incident not being due to him.

Luki and Mikuo were in the elegant living room, Luki with his bad leg on the loveseat whilst Mikuo was sat in a huge, beige, plushy armchair. The two girls walked into the room to be greeted by their older brothers.

"Hey, Miku-san! Long time no see!" Luki smiles as he welcomes in his nervous guest. His eyes gaze over to his sister who he greets with a grin and beckons them both to sit down. Luka sits in the last seat in the living room: an armchair.

Luki glares at Luka, who grins and beckons Miku over with her hand. "Miku-kouhai can just sit on her senpai's lap," She teases whilst reaching out to the tealette, grabbing her shirt to pull her upon the pinkette's lap.

"AAGGHHHH!" cries Miku in a mix of surprise and embarrassment, "L-Luka-s-senpai!"

Luki throws a cushion directly at his younger sister, which hits her in the face, "Megurine Luka! She is a guest give up your seat for her!"

Luka groans and budges up so that Miku can slide off her knee and sit next to her in a rather cozy way. Miku continues to blush as she didn't even know Luka since the incident with their parents, and just the feeling of her crush's thigh against her own made her feel dizzy.

"Sorry Onii-San, I just-" Luka pauses for a moment to think about what she was about to say, "-really, really missed hanging out with Miku-chan and Mikuo-san like we did when we were children," she explains.

Mikuo frowns and gets himself a welsh-onion from his bag, nibbling at it, "I come on my own, Luka! Miku just doesn't come because she's too lazy,"

Luka pouts and looks at Miku with her arms folded, _'kya~ she's so cute! She looks like a child!',_ Miku thinks to herself as she looks up at Luka, who appears to be wanting to say something but Luki quickly cuts in.

" _Ahem_ , girls, if you will, there is a matter me and Mikuo need to discuss with you," He says with a serious look on his face, which mirrors his teal friend's expression.

"It's something that you two would have to know about in some part of your life, so it might as well be now, when it really matters," He continues as he takes in the girls' confused expressions.

 _'Something important with Luka? Wha-? Is that why Mikuo is always over here? Has he ratted out my crush on Luka to Luki and he wants to give us the 'birds and bees' talk? Not again! I mean- do two girls dating even consider the birds and the bees because I mean theyareallbeesorsomething,'_ Miku thinks to herself whilst blushing slightly and bowing her head whilst raising her eyes to look at Luka's expression. The pinkette's expression was unreadable. What would she think of her? Would she find it gross? All these thoughts fill Miku's head as Mikuo starts to talk.

"Well you see, you two will have to get really close to each other in these next few weeks," He says as he looks at Luki to aid him – he'd never been good at talking.

"Ah," Luki remembers this and digs up the words to say which wouldn't make the two boys look like absolute crazy people, "This is something that has been trusted upon our families since the dawn of time, when the gods made the earth. After all – Megurine and Hatsune together means 'First sound of the world', which is where I tell you about our duty,"

The high-schoolers in the room were staring at Luki with deeply confused and expectant expressions, almost as if they were awaiting for the punchline of the joke, but this is the painful part.

"You two are going to start taking dance lessons from me and Luki starting in an hours time," Mikuo, getting nervous from the tension, exclaims. Both Luka and Miku have bewildered expressions and Miku lets out a snigger, "And if I don't want dance lessons?" She says, teenage 'attitude' seeping into her voice.

"The world will end," Luki concludes, which Miku and Luka whip their heads back round to look at him for, with a 'wha-?', "I'm completely serious,"

Luka finally pipes up with a concentrated glaze over her eyes, looks dashing between her brother and Mikuo, "So… if we don't learn how to dance, the world will end? Can I call bullshit or no?" she remarks, "But wait, you guys dance?"

Mikuo chuckles to himself, "Yes, we both dance and we need to dance so the world doesn't end also," he gestures to Luki and then himself, "The 'business trips' me and Luki go on, they aren't business trips, we go on the first of October every year and don't come back until the 31st of the month," Miku and Luka look at each other in recognition of the dates, not realizing that both their brothers went away at the exact same time and came back together.

"We have a duty, that cannot be performed this year by us due to my accident," Explains Luki with a wave of the hand, gesturing to his arm and leg that are smothered by dressings and bandages. He inhales for a moment and looks over to Mikuo, who nods at him to continue, the two young men steel themselves for the final confession.

"Me and Mikuo," He starts, "We kind of stop the world from ending by dancing – for the gods – in a place called the World's End Dancehall. You have to travel for three weeks straight and it's dangerous, I know, but we will train you both in survival. Luka don't look at me like that I haven't drank at all today, this is all true, ask father! He was the one who carried out this task, along with Micheal. You know… Hatsune? Miku's dad? Well you two will have to be agreeable and actually listen to what we are going to teach you," Luki continues to ramble until Miku stands up with a deathly glare in her eyes directed at the two men that were sat before her, also pausing to turn to Luka, who had the most shocked, and bewildered face on.

"This is complete bullshit," She half-laughs, half-snarls, "I'd understand if Mikuo wants to play some kind of sick joke like this on me, but you got the _Megurines_ involved? I swear to god Mikuo, you need to get a life," She looks at Luka who is stood up beside her to try to stop her from leaving, with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I can't believe that _you_ of all people would put up with this kind of thing," she whispers dejectedly to her pink-haired companion, "I'll see you at school on Monday, Megurine-san,"

With that, she picks up her school bag and makes her way to the door.

* * *

 **Remember to review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I've got school tomorrow, so please forgive the rushed-ness(?) of this chapter.**

 **I'm really grateful for the reviews, and I'd appreciate it is you could check out my other Negitoro- All Because of Lily**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Damn, damn, damn, damn," grumbles Miku as she waits for the elevator, "so, so, so," she growls in the back of her throat, "Stupid!" she cries as she kicks the elevator door, angry tears running down her cheeks fast and hot.

"Miku, kicking the poor elevator doesn't make it come any faster," a feminine, husky voice with a gentle tone remarks from behinds the tealette.

Miku growls and kicks the door again for good measure before turning to the pinkette who was stood around four metres away from her.

With a sigh, Luka takes a single step towards Miku, "You know, I have nothing to do with the 'prank' you accused our brothers of a moment ago," she pauses briefly as she glances at the beige-carpeted hallway's floor, and receives a curt grunt from Miku to let her know she's acknowledged her point, "I think we should actually hear them out though,"

Miku's face contorts itself into an unbelieving grimace, "What? You want me to listen to them spewing rubbish? I mean it's extremely far-fetched and-" Luka puts a hand on Miku's shoulder after closing the distance between them, "Far-fetched enough to be true," she whispers to the younger girl, who stands in silence for a moment while her expression goes from somewhat disgust, to a wide-eyed poker face, which served it's purpose as Luka couldn't read a single thing from Miku's face.

"I- Miku, I think we should go back and give them a chance to explain," the pinkette states, which Miku nods to with her eyes downcast.

"I guess," she mumbles as she drags her eyes up Luka's glorious figure to her deep, ocean-coloured eyes, "It kind of makes sense as to why Mikuo has been going away for months at a time over the past three years,"

Luka gives a small toothy smile and a nod of agreement, "Come to think of it, didn't our fathers' go on their annual fishing trip in October as well?" With wide eyes, the two girls stand and ponder. Thinking over their past, it was true; their father's always went on their fishing trip on the first of October and returned on Halloween, pretty late into the night, but never after or on midnight of November the first.

Miku blinks a few times before giving Luka a sly smile, "Why, isn't that… _fishy_ ," she says with a voice hinting at… _something,_ and that something got her an extremely long sigh from her pink-haired companion.

"You're like a middle aged dad," the older giggles, her hand raising itself to her mouth.

"Hey now, that's completely ignoring my gender," Miku scolds as Luka leads her back to the apartment. Luka opens the door and holds it out so that Miku can enter first and then tails her into her home, "Sorry for intruding," Miku says while walking to the living room.

"Hey guys, I'm back," Miku says guiltily with a sheepish smile and raising her hand slightly in greeting, "I'm sorry that I yelled," Mikuo looks at her in anticipation to say something else while twirling his hand in a 'carry on' action. "I'm sorry that I ran out. Ah, and swore at you guys. That was unacceptable," Mikuo nods at Miku who nods in return.

Luka leads Miku to sit in the chair they shared before, letting Miku sit down as she looks at the three people before her, "would anyone like something to eat? A drink? Me?" she says the last one with a seductive wink in Miku's direction, which makes the girl blush a pale pink.

Luki shakes his head in disapproval and tuts at his younger sister, "just get some water, Lu-baka,"

The younger sighs dramatically, putting a hand to her forehead and leaning backwards slightly in a 'woe is me' position, "You're no fun, Lu-jerk," she giggles as she struts into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Luki shouts, seemingly offended. Mikuo simply shakes his head while laughing slightly, "Luki, that didn't even make sense, there's no point getting offended,"

The pink-haired man sniffs lightly and sticks his nose in the air in a snobbish manner. Miku didn't know if he was _actually_ snobbish or he was just acting it. She decided to leave that matter alone as she didn't want to pre-judge him.

"So Miku-" Mikuo starts but Luka comes into the living room, holding a jug of water and four plastic cups. Conversation stops as the three turn with open mouths to stare at Luka like she had grown another head.

"What are you _wearing_?" The rhetorical question came from Luki's mouth as he scowled at his younger sibling, "T-this is dumb, go take it off,"

Luka looks down at herself, she was wearing a maid's apron that she had found whilst looking for a jug. She had put it on to see if she could make Miku blush more, just by looking at the tealette, she knew she had succeeded. _'so cuutee!'_ she thinks to herself as she sets the jug and cups on the stained-wood coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Take off what?" The pinkette feigns innocence and puts her hands on her hips, bending forward slightly at the waist as her back was facing Miku, who quite obviously had a crush on her. She could imagine just how red the petite girl was getting from that small action.

Luki points toward her current attire, in the general chest area of the apron, "That." He states firmly.

"But brother, we have guests!" She says in an overly exaggerated dramatic voice, whilst reaching behind her back as if she was about to unclasp her- "Luka! No! The apron! Take. Off. The apron!" Luki waves his arms around exasperatedly, trying to stop his sister from stripping in front of them.

"You really are no fun," Luka grins as she sits next to Miku on the arm of the chair, not bothering to take the apron off. Miku sat, paralysed and red from what had just happened before her, which brought a smile to her pink-haired friend's face.

Mikuo clears his throat, "Well, can we get down to business now?"

* * *

Two hours had passed and the group had relocated to the farm-style kitchen/dining room where the two boys sat at a large circular table with six seats around it, and the girls were attempting to cook. The keyword here being _attempting_.

"Hey, Luka if you eat all the tuna now, there'll be none in the salad!" Luki complains to his younger sister, who was steaming the tuna. Luka broke a bit off a large fillet and pops it in her mouth, making 'mm's of delight, obviously trying to tease her brother.

Miku, on the other hand, kept dropping the spring-onion she'd been slicing on the floor, with an exclamation of, 'five second rule!' she'd retrieve it from the ground before gobbing it up. The exasperated 'that doesn't mean five seconds until it's in your mouth!' from Mikuo was completely lost on her.

The two men looked at each other and nodded in unison. A silent agreement.

"Guys, go sit down we'll take it from here," says Mikuo as he stands up and walks towards the two girls. They span around and with a shrug from Miku, and a groan from Luka, they switched places with their brothers'.

There was a comfortable silence while the brothers made the dinner and the sisters had a match of 'rock, paper, scissors' on who was washing and who was drying. Drying being the winner, respectively.

With a triumphant fist pump into the air, Luka sat back into her chair, grinning at her kouhai. Miku pouted at the pinkette and glanced over to their brothers' and sighed, "You never told us what direction this 'World's End Dancehall' was, guys," Luka looked up and hummed in agreement; they both wanted to know.

Mikuo chuckled quietly, it sounded warm and inviting, and it made Luka relax a little; she had been very stressed since the guys had started fully explaining what exactly her and Miku had to do in a few weeks. If Luka had calculated it correctly, they had exactly five weeks to prepare for their journey, as the date was the 27th of August.

Luki seemed to wait for his partner to speak, but after ten seconds of waiting, he awkwardly elbowed the awkward, teal boy, mind you, he had crutches, _and_ he was cooking tuna with one hand.

Mikuo looked surprised, but realised that Luki wanted him to talk when the pink-haired man tilted his head to gesture to the two girls. Mikuo cleared his throat awkwardly – it was a long time habit, he had quite a high voice for a guy and he had thought that clearing his throat made him sound deeper. Silly belief, he knows but habits die hard he would say.

"Well – when midnight comes around on October the first, we'll wake you u-" Mikuo tries to explain, but is cut off by the two girls bursting into a private performance of 'When September Ends' by Green Day.

Luki half turns, half bends to scowl at Miku's and Luka's rude interruption. They automatically shut up, and Luki smiles at Mikuo to continue.

"A-ah, so – you wake up, you get all your gear, you come here, and-" Mikuo looks at Luki for something that seemed like approval. Luki shakes his head, "That's all we can tell you for the moment,"

Luka and Miku scowl but Luki finishes dishing salad and tuna onto everyone's plates and gestures for the girls to come collect it.

The four of them sit at the table, and the younger girl grins with a 'thank you for the food!' before digging into the large portion of leek and welsh-onion that had been put upon her plate. Luka, likewise, thanks the boys for her food and starts to eat the tuna on her plate, which was the second largest portion in the room (the first being Luki, as he claimed that fish makes bones better. No-one bought it but the only complaint was from Luka, who quickly shut-up when her brother threatened to show the video of Luka being a kid and being so 'Toeto' that she looked as if she would explode).

After lunch, Miku and Luka washed up before the teal-haired siblings thanked the Megurines for having them and made their way home.

Miku and Luka had a lot to think about.

* * *

 **Review? :) Forgive the Green Day ref**

 **Longer chapter next time I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N so I took longer than I should as I had writer's block. Also, any negative opinions of me skipping the six/five weeks of school so that the actual story can start? School AU's are probably my least favorite to write haha**

* * *

As her mother would always say: Luka is a dreamer. Although English was her favorite lesson, the pinkette wasn't paying attention to the teacher at all. Instead, she was daydreaming about a conversation that happened last night. She didn't mean to let the various English phrases just fly over her head as her senses were completely shut off from the world.

* * *

" _But if we are just dancing, why do we need you to teach us?" Miku questions from beside Luka, who notices the younger girl twiddling her thumbs as if nervous. Luka holds out her hand for the tealette to take, when she does, Luka gives her hand a reassuring squeeze._

 _Miku's question was met with a laugh from the two men. Luki raises an eyebrow and looks at Mikuo, who shrugs with a smirk, "Are you going to dance terribly and stumble atop the alter?" the pink-haired boy chuckles, earning a glare from Luka._

 _She clears her throat, "I-I'm sure people would be dazzled senseless though," she says with a smile towards Miku, "so what do you say?"_

 _The other three people in the room look at the young pinkette with confusion in their eyes, she smiles again, "together. Right here," she hints whilst pulling Miku to her feet._

" _may I have this dance?"_

* * *

Luka blushes as she realizes how confident she was last night. She hadn't acted like that around anyone else, not even her family – other than last night of course. It was if the teal-haired girl brought out a side of her that she didn't know she had. The blush on her face deepens as she remembers the maids apron, that was overly out of character.

A blonde delinquent picked up on the pinkette's flustered state from beside her, Lily had for once decided to attend lessons for once, and she was glad she chose this lesson; Luka is one of her favorite people to tease.

"Psst" Luka hears from beside her, seeing the school's troublemaker smirking at her makes her get a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Hey pinkie~" Lily purrs as she notices Luka glancing in her direction, Lily was glad that she was sat to the direct left of her so the pinkette didn't think someone else was trying to get her attention.

Luka puts her head down to try and hide from Lily's teasingly curious gaze – but to no avail – Luka is weak when it comes to Lily and her teasing.

"What is it, Masuda?" The pinkette groans whilst bringing her head up to look at her classmate, obviously used to this treatment from this certain individual.

"Awh, pinkie, don't be like that!" The troublesome blonde sniggers, a mock hurt look on her face, "we're all friends here, no?"

Feeling herself deeply sigh, Luka decides to completely give in to Lily's teasing, _'just this once,'_ she thinks to herself.

"So you wanted to talk about something?" Luka quizzes, whilst quickly taking notes from the board as she had completely zoned out earlier. As stated before: English is Luka's favorite subject.

The demon beside her smiles in a cruel fashion, Luka suddenly decides that this was one of the times she shouldn't have given in, "So~, I saw _my_ little pigtails get into your car after school?" This was followed by a raised eyebrow in questioning.

Now Luka _really_ regretted giving in to Masuda (the apparent spy-master) Lily.

* * *

"Hey, Miku? Your pink-haired sweetheart is coming this way," Rin quips from the right-hand side of Miku. Said girl looks in the direction Rin and Len were now looking, and there she was, Megurine Luka.

Miku waves with a grin to her new 'partner', that word made the tealette blush a deep pink.

' _How do Luki and Mikuo use that term for each other without getting certain vibes from it? Maybe companion is better? Wait- doesn't that mean lover in the bible? M-Maybe we should say friends – for now.'_

Miku nods to herself for a few seconds before realizing her slip, _'for now? You don't even know if she likes girls yet!'_

As Miku seemed to be having a war with herself, Luka and Lily had reached the table. Rin and Len were quite happily watching Miku's humorous display but decided to save her from her embarrassment with a synchronized jab in the sides. One from Len, the other from Rin. Naturally, Len's was much more subtle and gentle than Rin's, but Rin's attracted the most attention from their air-headed friend, who elbowed the older twin back.

Len sniggers as he looks up to his seniors, "Good Afternoon Lily-hime-sama, Luka-senpai," he greets respectively with a bow of his head. Luka sends a smile in his direction which makes him blush, Len harbored a small crush on his pink-haired senpai. Not so much that he went apparently crazy alike to Miku, just enough that he was affected by her presence.

Lily grins at the three underclassmen, "Good to see ya, dickless-chan, Rin, pigtails-sama," which earns groans from Miku and Len.

"Why does Rin not get a nickname?" Miku exclaims with a pout.

 _'Gosh she's cute,'_ Luka musters whilst trying to hide an amused grin from the people around her, lest they attack her for being 'on Lily's side' which she would never be. Not in a million years. The blonde delinquent was too much for Luka to handle.

"Hey! I _so do_ have a dick!" Cries Len pathetically. Rin murmurs something along the lines of 'sure' sarcastically from beside him, "Ne! Rin! I'm gonna tell ma!" the shota-boy wails with tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Woah, woah, Kagawho's. I didn't mean to make you cry," Lily insists with her arms in the air as if in surrender.

"I'm-I'm not crying," the younger sulks, which makes Miku and Rin comically roll their eyes in unison.

The oldest blonde opens her trap to say something more, but Luka holds up her hand to shut up the troublemaker, "Hey Miku-chan," she hums softly with a gentle upward curve of her lips, "It is good to see you again today,"

Miku smirks, "You're different in school, more timid," which receives a blush from Luka.

"A-aha Miku-chan, I don't know what you're talking about. However, you're one to talk, you're much more boisterous inside of classes. Outside of them? I guess you could call it-"

"-submissive," Lily interrupts with a mischievous hinting glance in Miku's direction to meet with Luka's dumbfounded expression.

"Shut _up,_ " The pinkette growls, and clears her throat awkwardly as she looks at Miku's blushing form, "I-I was going to say s-shy," she mutters.

Lily chuckles and slaps Luka and the arse which makes her squeal in surprise, "sure you were, pinkie. Sure you were,"

Len awkwardly coughs to get everyone's attention, "Would you like to sit down? I got pizza on the way here because me and Rin forgot our bento, you're free to share it with us?" With Lily's 'Huzzah!' and Luka's 'thank you', they all sat down to eat. Luka occasionally finding Miku glancing at her and blushing at being caught, otherwise lunch was uneventful.

* * *

 _To: Miku_

 _From: Luka_

 _So Luki says that I'm driving you to our place again, you get the memo from Mikuo?_

Miku receives a text from Luka during the last period of school – art. In fact, they shared this class as their school was pretty small and for most lessons that didn't include much teaching, the classes were mixed, most mixing being between freshmen and sophomores, and juniors and seniors.

Seeing a pink head of hair turn and the cobalt-coloured eyes glancing at her questioningly, Miku smiles and nods. In return, Luka gives the younger girl a big grin before turning back to listen to the lecture coming from the ancient teacher before them.

 _'What are we being lectured on anyway? This is art! We don't need lecturing!'_ Miku thinks whilst trying to tune in to the monotone voice blending in with the silence, _'nope. This is impossible. Is this teacher even allowed to teach us? He looks as if he could have a stroke at any minute,'_

The old man before the class would have once stood somewhere at 5'4 alike to Miku if not for the bent-over way he was standing. He had salt-and-peppered hair with a pair of coke-bottle glasses that almost filled the whole top part of his face. The thin line that passed as his lips could only be compared with a worm as it was pink and looked as if they were trying to escape from his face, _'he isn't the most attractive thing I've seen,'_ concludes Miku, trailing her eyes back to Luka, who had coincidentally glanced back to see Miku looking at her with a smile.

 _'in other news, she probably is the most attractive thing anybody has seen.'_

* * *

From the other side of the classroom, a certain Megurine girl had been caught glancing back at the tealette, which naturally made her blush a pale pink.

 _'What the heck am I blushing for? She was the one looking at me first!'_ Luka thinks fiercely, putting on an amusingly ferocious expression unknowingly, which makes Miku giggle at her.

Now a deeper shade of pink, Luka turns to the front again and buries her burning face into her hands, making the tealette giggle a little louder, which _somehow_ , attracted their elderly teacher's attention.

With a glare towards Miku and then at Luka, who had unfortunately only just raised her poor, tomato-face out of her hands, and was met with the death glare of the old broke out into a cold sweat; she never did like being stared at by creepy elderly concessions, it had been to her, common knowledge.

As he finally opened his mouth, Luka and Miku groaned as they were sentenced from their crime of having fun – one hour detention.

* * *

 **A/N And my crappy school day is over! Please review as I know I'm not the best writer, but I aspire to be!**

 **Oh, and All Because of Lily is going to get updated soon :) Just need to start the chapter...**

 **But hey, if it's not up by the end of the week you can either presume me dead, or kill me until I write the next chapters.**

 **Thank you~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N sorry it took so long! It's crappy I know**

* * *

With a slam Luka closed her car door, obviously frustrated. Miku had already gotten out of the angered pinkette's vehicle before she took her anger out on her – not that Luka would do that – just to be safe.

"Ugh, I can't believe him. I don't even remember why he put us in detention either!" the enraged Luka exclaims as she storms towards her apartment building, ring-binder under her arm and school bag loosely hanging from her shoulder.

Cautiously, Miku follows her with a small smile on her face; angry Luka was arguably hotter than the calm and collected 'princess' that Miku had come to know. It was almost as if Luka was secretly a hot-headed and violent bitch underneath the 'cheerful girl' attire, which was fine with Miku either way. Luka was gorgeous whatever the attitude – or at least to Miku.

"I think he held us back due to your cute blushing~" Miku teases with a small – but toothy – smile.

Luka grunts in an unladylike manner which makes the younger girl laugh, "C'mon Luka-chan we don't want the boys to be missing us, eh?"

A sigh came from the pinkette, "I guess not. What are you doing?"

"Ehehe," Miku had been tapping buttons from the top to the bottom with the mindset 'one of these must have the Megurine's penthouse on', it was a very good tactic other than the fact that the elevator stopped at thirteen floors before theirs'. Luka seemed to be getting rather annoyed at the constant jerking of the metal cage, almost tumbling out when she reached the top.

"N-next time, we take the stairs," She announces as she collects herself, shaken from being in a small space for such a long time.

"Wha- you doesn't like elevators?" Questions Miku with a concerned expression as she examines how her friend is faring, feeling a little guilty over what she put Luka through, realizing just how claustrophobic she was.

Luka smiles a little, "It's fine, don't worry about it," she assures, "Just not a fan of them," With that she leads Miku into her home, seeing Luki and Mikuo sitting in the same places as the day before, Luka winks at Miku, earning a light blush, before letting her sit in the one free armchair as the two greet their brothers.

* * *

After a little small-talk and teasing Miku from Luka's end, the four of them were in a large room with weapons. It seemed a little like a training room but in reality it was the dining room that hid away the Megurine's kit in large, wooden chests at the back of the room. The grand, glass table had been removes from the room the previous day by the boys whilst the schoolgirls were talking about some project or another so that that day's events wouldn't ruin it. The ceiling was high and the walls were decorated in a dark-red print paper, the floor was tiled in black and white squares made from something alike to marble but not as cold to touch. Luka was swinging at a small training dummy hopelessly with a short-sword, whereas Miku was aiming a rifle (with Luki's assistance) at a board with black figures – the targets – crudely painted on.

It seemed like Miku was faring with the weapons training a little better than her pink-haired partner, but not much.

"Say, Mikuo how would you do this?" Luka asks as she holds the short-sword out to her spectator and mentor. Mikuo and Luki had agreed that training their younger siblings as an older brother may cause arguments, so they had swapped protegees. Mikuo takes the sword in his left hand as he walks past Luka and extends his arm forward so the tip of the sword is facing the battered target. He effortlessly and gracefully lands perfect hits on it, despite being a left-handed swordsman. Luka looks on wide-eyed and gives the man a one-woman ovation with a sunny smile.

"Woo, go Mikuo!" she cheers with a giggle as she approaches her mentor for some help in holding the sword.

Unbeknownst to the pair, Miku was metaphorically steaming at the sight of her brother and her crush being so close. She was a highly jealous person despite the care-free attitude that seemingly trailed behind her like how a dog had a tail.

"Luka~!" she wails dramatically, to get her attention. Her face was set into a pout and her arms were tightly folded against her chest, Luka was caught slightly off-guard by the adorable display before her.

"'Sup, Miku-chan?" The pinkette queries as she makes the short trip from the middle of the room to the end of the room to drink from her water bottle. The liquid in there being lukewarm and stale-tasting, making the girl crinkle her nose in disgust, "Oi, wench! More water!" She snaps her fingers at her brother, who seemed to have a vein popping out from his temple and his eye twitching at an alarming rate.

Mikuo chuckles as he walks to his best friend mouthing 'sucks to be you' with a smirk on his youthful face. Grumbling to himself, Luki takes Luka by the arm as he drags his kid sister to the kitchen to give her a good telling-off, possibly getting persuaded by the honey-tongued girl to fill up her water bottle with fresh water for the sole purpose of her amusement.

"Luka seems to like you a lot," Miku comments with hints of jealousy in her voice and an unintentional glare to her older brother and caretaker, "Look after her or I'll flay you with your plush Domo-kun that you pretend is mine before spending an hour apologizing to it,"

At first, Mikuo looked slightly confused – Miku knew he was gayer than a rainbow unicorn on estrogen – but then he was redder than a baby after drinking a bottle of sake. How did Miku know that he apologised to Domo? How did she even know where he hid him?

Mikuo seemed to be in his own world and to Miku, this meant that his was having lewd thoughts about _her_ Luka, "Hey! Baka! Stay away from my Luka! Baka-baka-baka-baka-baka!" The little Hatsune exploded, her knuckles clenched and her face red with angry tears welling up in her eyes whilst stomping her foot against the floor. She looked like a spoilt two-year-old having a tantrum over his favorite toy; it was _not_ attractive.

"Woah, woah, Princess!" Mikuo speaks calmly and uses hand gestures as if he's trying to calm a bucking stallion, "Miku, I'm gay," he pets her head knowing that it calms her down while beaming gently at her.

The red-faced tealette changes from angry-red to embarrassed-red, recalling all the times they had contests who had the most gay inside them. More embarrassed that they measured their 'gay' by battling it out on the arcade's DDR than the fact that she had forgotten, "Oh yeah," was all she managed.

* * *

When Miku had finally gotten over her temper-tantrum, the Hatsunes decided to find their pink-haired counterparts. They found them in the kitchen, with a worn out Luki with an asleep Luka sprawled out on the kitchen table. The explanation to the situation was something along the lines of Luka finding a new 'water' bottle in the cupboard and chugged it down before Luki could say 'no'. Turns out that it was vodka and Luka is a flirty drunk that didn't remember that Luki was her brother before climbing on the table with a mumble of 'I'm delicious' and passed out like she'd been hit with a brick. When Luki was questioned if this happened often, he replied with, "far too often," which due to the circumstances, could mean it happens everyday or this was the first time.

"So," Miku starts, eyeing up her sleeping crush, "what do we do now?" she questions.

Luki rubs his eyes, "well, I don't feel like carrying this drunkard up to her second-floor bedroom – and dealing with the hangover that comes afterword. So do you guys want to stay over? I mean I can lend you a shirt each to sleep in and it's late. Tomorrow is Saturday anyway and we have to start the dance lessons and some skills like lock-picking," the last part gained a questioning look from Miku, while her older brother agrees to the rest.

"Mind making Lu-baka at least 10% conscious and help her to her room?" Luki questions as he gestures for Mikuo to follow him to get some night clothes. Before Miku could answer in the affirmative, the pair were gone, leaving her with her sleeping crush.

 _'I mustn't take advantage, I mustn't take advantage,'_ Miku chants in her head as she gently shakes Luka, she stirs but quickly bats Miku away and closes her eyes, "Five more hours," she slurs.

"I think you mean 'five more minutes'," laughs Miku, the noise making Luka open one foggy cerulean eye in irritation, "No, I meant 'five more hours'" and with that, she closes her eyes again.

"Ah, well this will be hard," states Miku, attempting to carry Luka bridal style. She fails, only succeeding in waking Luka up by dropping her head-first on the tiled floor, "Ah! I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"Hah," the pinkette deadpans, "that tickled,"

"Awh, I'm sorry Luka-hime-sama, did you want a more peaceful wake-up?" the cheeky tealette smirks while dodging Luka's flailing arms and 'I'm going to wring your neck'

"It would have been preferred,"

* * *

 **Okay so I realized that I didn't publish the completed version. Oops. I apologize if I have confused anyone!**

 **Reviews? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N well that took longer than expected. Oops. Enjoy!**

* * *

That night Miku didn't sleep much. Luka was a cuddler and she refused to let her sleep in another futon (due to some excuse about having to get up while her head was buzzing from the alcohol and the dawn of a hangover.) So Miku laid in Luka's delicate pink sheets whilst being held securely from behind by her crush. What a pity.

By the time Miku started feeling sleepy the flustered and grumpy tealette had a small damp patch on her back from where Luka had drooled. Seeing the school princess in this state was almost laughable to Miku, but the feeling of the pinkette's shapely body against hers made her raging teenage hormones soar sky-high. In bold, red letters, Luka's digital desk clock read '3:36'. Miku sighs as she forcefully pushes the embarrassing thoughts out of her mind and closes her eyes to wait for the sandman to bring her into dreamland.

* * *

With a yawn, Luka woke up. Recognising the teal locks in front of her, she opens her eyes to welcome the close-to-blackness of her room due to the large curtains that Luki had put up out of 'kindness' when Luka had complained relentlessly about how annoying the sun was, waking her up like it die. In Lukaland, 10:00am didn't exist unless she had English class.

"Hey Miku~" she teases as she realises the rather intimate position that Luka knew her sleeping-self had put her and the younger girl in; she would never admit that she did it on purpose to embarrass the tealette. Oh no, that would be so ungentle-womanly of her! She chuckles to herself as the sleeping girl in her arms twitches a little from her warm breath against her ear.

"Hey princess, it's time to wake up!" she says a little louder, blowing cold air into the shell of her ear, "I don't want to get the cold water!" she warns with a grin that would make the devil look like a class clown. Miku simply lets out a little snore cutely and itches her neck in her sleep.

Luka's eyes narrowed as she smiled smugly, trying to get out of her own bed without waking her young victim. Her hands gently caress Miku's waist as they wrap from around her to make sure she's fast asleep. When Miku gives nothing but a contented sigh Luka crawls to the bathroom, trying to find an object large enough to hold enough water to drench the poor tealette.

Her eyes graze over a mop and bucket that she kept in there in case her hair dripped too much after using the shower and she smiles. Not an innocent, beautiful smile that you find on children that makes you smile too – but a sly, cunning smile which scares you slightly and makes you nervous.

Luka picks up the bucket quietly so she doesn't disturb Miku before filling it to the brim with ice-cold water.

"Luka, what are you doing?"

A scream erupts from the pinkette's lungs whilst the bucket gets tossed up into the air. In seemingly slow motion, it tilts forward and tips itself all over the devious Megurine. Completely saturating her. With a huff and a shiver, Luka turns to the unsuspecting culprit who caused all this mayhem – Miku. It seemed that karma had a sense of humour.

"Y-you're awake!" Luka squeaks, eyes wide and arms wrapping around her soaking body, her hair hung in rat-tails as her bangs stuck to her forehead. The water had made them a darker shade of pink that was almost red. It suited her.

"Ah, so you were planning on tipping that all over me," Miku giggles, "I thought as much," she turns away with a smirk playing at her lips, her amusement getting the better of her as Luka decides to grab her from behind and press the tealette's dry back to her wet front.

"You thought as much, hmm?" she purrs as she brings her wet hands up to Miku's face. Miku lets out a squeal as the wetness soaks in through her clothes and onto her bare back. She tries to escape from her captors firm grip; Luka was too strong.

"Hey now, don't struggle! Sharing is caring is it not?" Luka whispers hotly into Miku's ear, making shivers run down the tealette's spine.

"A-ah Luka!" she cries, "I'm going to scream for help!" she warns before letting out a piercing shout for the brothers to come and rescue her.

The two of them both show up at the door at the same time to see a rather unusual scene – a soaking wet Luka with a massive grin etched onto her face and a giggling Miku struggling in the arms of the sodden Luka.

"Ah," was all that Mikuo could say as he watched his younger sister being 'manhandled' by the other girl. Luki tried to comprehend the situation, scratching his head whilst his eyes read utter confusion. In the end he simply told the girls to de-attach and meet the boys in the dining room for breakfast.

As they were leaving, Mikuo turned around with a look of concern on his features, "don't you have a hangover, Luka-chan?" he asks innocently.

Luka shrugs and lets go of Miku, "A little, but I hardly get affected by alcohol. Basically I just pass out when I've reached my limit and have to be careful around loud noises the next day," she explains while Luki looks upon her disapprovingly, "You're underage! You're not supposed to be drinking! Is this Meiko and Kaito again? If it is I'm going to-"

"Calm your tits, Lu-jerk," she laughs, "It's just knowledge from the _last_ time you had a 'stern word' with my friends,"

Luki pouts girlishly, "It's not my fault you're immature," he huffs.

Luka rolls her eyes, "mhm. I need to shower so you should be going," she gestures to her damp clothes and dripping hair and then to the door.

"Right," Mikuo says as he drags the sulking man out of the younger Megurine's room, the tast proving difficult as the other was on crutches, "Your father is downstairs too so don't take too long," and with that the two men were out of the room.

* * *

The older pink-haired man sat at the head of the table, his tired grey eyes watching the two life-long friends talk as the three wait for the girls to arrive. After a few minutes the two settle into a comfortable silence while Luki fetches the chess set from the dresser next to the table, setting it up as Mikuo scolds him for walking without his crutches.

"So how's the training going?" he offers with a weary smile to Mikuo, noticing that his son had a certain fiery aura around him that he knew could only come from 'discussing' something with Luka.

Mikuo smiles kindly at the older man, a man that had become like a father to him since his own died. He only wished that Miku would have come around to the Megurine's so she wasn't always alone or with the troublesome Lily; he liked her but sometimes he wondered what goes on in her twisted little mind. One can only wonder.

"Alright I guess, Miku is taking to it better than Luka who seems to be more bothered about making a fool of herself than actually doing any _real_ work, but she'll – you start – come around after she and Miku get more comfortable with each other – you know what she's like around new people," Mikuo elaborates as he watches Luki take his first move, calculating. He was much more tactful than the brash, hot-headed pink-haired man whom seemed to dive face-first into everything.

"We all – sadly – know what my sister is like around new people," Luki sighs, moving his second pawn two spaces ahead, "Lets just hope that she will man up in the weeks to come," he watches Mikuo make an accidental move and takes his piece with a, 'gotcha!'

"So what are you boys teaching today?" he questions, ignoring the way Luki talks about his younger sister – they were both very tsundere about each other so he had to accept the fact that they'd never see eye to eye.

"Planning on teaching the dorks to dance, father," Luki says, moving his gave up to meet his father's, "and perhaps teach Luka how to work a simple slingshot as I don't think she could manage anything other than that,"

This was met with a snigger from Luka. Speak of the devil and he'll appear? This was one of the occasions that the devil (to this family) actually appeared.

"I'll sling that shot straight into you, Lu-jerk," she quips as she strolls into the room with a smirk on her face and Miku trailing behind her.

"That doesn't even make sense," Miku whispers to her companion, shortly followed by the two male Megurines groaning, "Lu-baka!"

* * *

 **HEY GUYS REVIEW?! :D**


End file.
